Post Masquerade-accre
(THIS ARTICLE IS NOT FINISHED YET) The Christmas Eve Masquerade-accre (sometimes spelled Masscaradeaccre) is The First Christmas Special of Surround Productions, featuring The Phantom of Darkness as Santa Phantom, Venom, The Mask (Phantom), Banjo Bill, The Television Demon (cameo) and some unknown individuals. The video depicts The Phantom and Venom killing people, specifically those who are trying to ruin Christmas, as well as those who have hurt The Phantom. The special failed massively upon it's release, and a lot of things happened prior to this video. Following up the events Presumably, The Phantom ran away and took Venom with him. It is unknown if he has killed any more people with Venom, but he has not been seen since The Masquerade-accre. Reception The Christmas Eve Masquerade-accre gained almost all negative reception. This is likely due to it being edited very poorly after the original cut was lost, and also likely due to the fact it didn't make much sense. LW Leon's Response/Phantom's Departure LW Leon made some comments about those who disliked the video, but has since regretted it and made an attempt to remove them. As a result of the special failing hard, The Phantom of Darkness stepped down as the host of the channel, and hasn't been seen since. "Leon Sucks" Leon Sucks is a YouTube User who created his account in late 2018. While LW Leon has encountered many trolls as any YouTuber/User would, this one stands out do to his ridiculous name and nonsensical way of running his channel. Leon Sucks first appeared around the Surround Productions channel. He almost faded into obscurity, until his first comment was found in Surround Production's spam folder. It was on the second part of The Christmas Eve Masquerade- accre, and the comment read: "Trash Ass N*gga why you disable dislikes on the last video you pussy you didn't want people seeing your failure. Quit YouTube. Or better yet make videos with a meaning." After discovered, LW Leon shared his comment on multiple social media sites, but barely gained any reaction as with most of his posts at the moment. YouTube was also informed of the situation but they have done nothing even after numerous reports. His channel consists of 2 videos which are clickbait. He has one video which claims to be Government Files, but the video is just a few seconds long, of presumably the user saying "If you don't watch this video, then you will die.", on a black background. This video has multiple dislikes, outdoing the likes. His second video was titled "I quitting YouTube", which gained a few likes. Presumably, he left his channel prior to this video. It is unknown to this day who this user is. Character Change Originally, Surround Productions had plans to dethrone The Phantom of Darkness as host, which happened, but replace him with another character called The CorpseTuber, a Tim Burton themed character, taking inspiration from Corpse Bride. The character was a corpse, with blue skin and skeletal hands. He was also supposed to have a character render, except it was to be made entirely out of clay. The model was never finished. He would have been a character that would have been similar to The Angry Video Game Nerd, just a little more demented. The plans were cancelled after it was more ideal to have LW Leon replace The Phantom of Darkness. Outcome Surround Productions will be taking a new direction.